


Welcome Home!

by mooksie01



Category: Bodil40 (YouTube RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Mr360Games (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Doubdil40 - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooksie01/pseuds/mooksie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin comes home to Ryan after going to Minecon. Fluff ensues. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about half a year ago and it was my first Yaoi fanfiction ever, so... be gentle?

            “Oh, Triple!” An accented voice rang out through the house, “I’m home!” The speaker giggled.

            “Really, Bodil,” A small male in a blue shirt walked out of a nearby room, sighing softly, “I would hope that you know that my name is ‘Double’ after two years of dating,” The man, Double, grumbled, more than a little annoyed.

            “Oh but Triple!” Bodil giggled as his boyfriend huffed, “I love you no matter what your name is…” He trailed off, wrapping his arms around Double’s waist as he did so.

            Double’s face flushed red as he turned and hid his face in Bodil’s shoulder. “Sh-Shut up, Bodil. That wasn’t even a good line…” He looked up as Bodil giggled.

            “If it was so bad then why are you blushing?” His hand started to trail down to Double’s lower back.

            Double stuttered for a second before burying his head into Bodil’s shoulder again. “Shut up,” He mumbled, embarrassed, his blush intensifying.

            Bodil pushed Double back a little before pulling him into a proper kiss, forcing Double to stand on his toes to match his own height. “I missed you, Ryan,” Bodil murmured, suddenly serious.

            Double smiled up at his boyfriend, “I missed you too, Martin.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            “Can we go have Welcome Back Sex now?”

            “You just ruined the moment, Bodil.”


End file.
